The One With Ron's New Girlfriend
by Doxybite
Summary: Part Two of my 'Finding Out' Trilogy. How will Hermione cope with the arrival of Ron's new girlfriend? Based on an early episode of Friends.COMPLETE.Well this part is anyway...
1. Tremendous FallsChocolate Frog Plasters

**Hey. This is part two of my 'Finding Out' trilogy. I recommmend you read the first part 'The One Where Hermione Finds Out' before reading this one as it will probably make more sense to do so. Thanx! doxy x**

Chapter One: Tremendous Falls and Chocolate Frog Plasters 

The chocolate frogs were steadily melting in Hermione's grasp as she waited for Ron to get off of the train. She stood on her toes in order to see over the heads of the crowd and to get a good look at the train doors. The huge smile dissapeared from her face rapidly at the sight before her.

Ron had just walked off of the train with his arm around a pretty asian woman, and they were staring warmly at each other, like two people in love.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, panic taking over. She had to get out of the train station - fast!

She spun around quickly, not caring who got in her way, she just had to get as far away from Ron as possible.

"Excuse me, excuse me please, move, move, move!" She yelled, pushing her way through the crowd, "emergency! Excuse me please!"

But it was no use, the train platform was too busy, she couldn't get past the hundreds of people. But then she saw an opening in the crowd and took her chance. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the platform exit - but, unfortunately, she didn't see the suitcases.

No one in the surrounding crowd had seen a fall as spectacular as Hermione's. Her knee rammed straight into the handle of a suitcase and made her keel over; her left foot became tangled in a bag strap; she fell which such speed that she did not have enough time to put her hands out for protection, so her head hit off the tiled floor of the platform; the suitcases scattered everywhere as she slid along the floor for about two metres before finally coming to a halt in the middle of a group of important business wizards.

However, Hermione, completely unphased by it all, instead of embarassed as most would be, jumped up quickly, picked up the crushed bag of chocolate frogs and tried to rush off again when she heard a voice call out behind her-

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze and slowly turned around, Ron was standing a bit away, looking shocked to see her.

"Oh.....there you are!" Hermione said, admitting inside that she was defeated.

Ron rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello," she said, nervously patting her hair again, "so, how are you? How was India? Did you have a good time?" She said it so fast that it all came out as one big word.

"It was great, I-" he stopped grinning when he caught sight of Hermione's forehead. "Hey, what happened?"

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"You're bleeding," Ron said, sounding concerned as he pointed at her head.

"Am I?" Hermione asked, reaching up to her forehead. She felt the blood trickling down the top of her head. "Oh, look at that! I am."

Ron, clearly looking worried, reached out towards Hermione's head.

Hermione, at that moment, noticed the asain girl walk up behind Ron to join them and swatted Ron's hand away from her face. "Anyway!" She exclaimed, "enough about me! What about you? Back from India. Come on, I want to hear everything!" she glanced at the girl, "_everything_."

Ron looked round at the pretty girl and smiled, "Well, where do I start? Hermione this is Padma. You remember her from school right? Parvati Patil's twin sister? Padma, this is Hermione."

"Hi." She smiled at Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said. There was a long, awkward silence before Hermione noticed she was still holding the chocolate frog's. "Oh!" she said, looking up at Ron, then back to the chocolate frogs, "these are....are-n't for you."

"Oh." Ron said, clearly dissapointed.

"They're for.....you!" Hermione said, holding them out towards Padma.

Padma shook her head, "Thanks, but I don't eat chocolate. And I'm full anyway, Ron and I had dinner on the train."

"Oh. Well then," Hermione said, grasping the bag tighter, "not a problem! I'll just use them to stop the bleeding!" She held the paper bag against her injured head. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron said, slightly bemused at her behaviour. He and Padma picked up their bags and suitcases and followed Hermione out of the train station.

**Thanx for all the reviews I got for the first part - hope you enjoy this part aswell!**


	2. Pooping Chickens and New Expressions

**Thanks for the review Weasel Princess. I know its a bit shocking for Ron to be going out with Padma, I _was_ just going to create a completely new character but Padma just jumped into my head and I stuck with her. So bare with me please! And just for you I've updated like you asked, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Pooping Chickens and New Expressions

In a small, South London flat, Ginny Weasley was filling Harry Potter in with the latest Ron and Hermione events.

"No way!" Harry said, shocked but smiling happily.

"I'm telling you! She went to the train station and she's going to go for it with Ron!" Ginny said, bouncing on the seat, unable to hide her excitement.

The door to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were sitting burst open, and a clearly exhausted Hermione stood in the doorway with a huge cut on her head. Her hair was messily covering her face and her coat was falling off. She was bent double, trying hard to regain her breath.

"Hermione?" Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"Train - train station - Ron - not alone - Padma - from school - arm around her - cramp - cramp!" Hermione clutched her side in pain.

Harry turned to face Ginny, "I think she's trying to tell us something." he joked.

"You!" Hermione shreaked suddenly, standing straight, "You said he liked me!" she started jabbing Harry hard in the chest, "You, you-"

She was interrupted by Ron and Padma, who had just entered the kitchen, dragging their bags and suitcases behind them.

Hermione quickly covered up her yelling at Harry, "You.....slow pokes!"

"It's alright Hermione, we got the bags." Ron said sarcastically, dropping one of Padma's suitcases. "Hi." he said, hugging Ginny and patting Harry on the back.

"Padma, you remember Harry, right? And my sister Ginny?" Ron said, indicating them, "This is Padma, from school, remember?"

Hermione tiredly collapsed against one of the kitchen cupboards and almost whispered, "Padma."

"Ahhhh." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously, understanding Hermione's exhausted speech moments earlier. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Padma said, smiling at both of them, "Sorry if I seem a bit distant just now. I'll be much better tomorrow when I've slept off the train journey!"

"And bus!" Ron added.

"Oh my god yeah!" Padma sqeauled, laughing with Ron.

"With the screaming guy!"

"And the spitting!"

As this touching moment took place, Hermione reached into the drinks cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine.

"You guys have got to hear this story!" Ron grinned, playing with Padma's hair, who was now standing infront of him.

"Okay, well, we're on this bus," Padma said, clearly enjoying the attention, "that is easily two hundred years old!"

"Easily! Two hundred at least!" Ron added.

"And this guy-"

"And the chicken poops in her lap!" Hermione interjected, forcing laughter.

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly and Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just gave away the ending didn't I?" she was faking an apologetic tone, but Ginny and Harry knew from the circumstances that Hermione really didn't care that she had spoiled the story at all, "It's just, I heard this story on the way home," Hermione said, turning to Harry and Ginny, "and it was _so_ funny! It is _all_ I can think about!"

"This is.......amazing! How..." Ginny glanced at Hermione, who was taking a drink from her wine glass, "how did this happen?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other since seventh year at Hogwarts." Padma said, looking up at Ron.

"Yeah, you all know how Padma and I became friends that year."

"But we sort of drifted apart when school finished."

"But when I get to India, guess who's in charge of our offices over there?" Ron grinned at Harry and Ginny.

"Padma!" Hermione announced. "Padma! Isn't that great? Isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?!" She took a big gulp of her wine.

"It's an expression!" Ginny said, when Ron and Padma looked at each other confused. Ginny walked over to Hermione and took the wine glass out of her hand.

"Well, anyway," Ron said, "we just wanted to say a quick hello."

"Yep, but now, we've really got to get some sleep!" Padma said, taking hold of Ron's hand.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys later? Bye."

As Ron and Padma gathered their things and began to head out of the flat, Hermione walked over to the kitchen door and closed it.

"Bu - bye!" Hermione said, smiling drunkenly.

However, when she caught the empathetic looks on Harry and Ginny's faces, she leant against the door and stared sadly at the ground.

**Okay, can I just point out that I am NOT trying to portray Hermione as an alcoholic! Hermione of all people probably wouldn't drink, but keep in mind that this is a very stressful and upsetting time for her. So I am sorry if I have offended people as Hermione may be a _little _bit OOC. (Or completely OOC....whatever....)**


	3. Bossy Whispers and Inside Help

**Sorry, it took me some time to get this updated because my mum (or mom I think some of you readers may say!) wouldn't let me on the internet for a while and also because I have just went back to school so I have no free time whatsoever! But I hope you all enjoy these chapters that I have added. Thanks to everyone that took the time to review - luv ya's all!**

Chapter Three: Bossy Whispers and Inside Help

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

It had been two days since Ron had returned from India with Padma and now Hermione was stood in her hallway having just let Ron and Harry into the flat. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, speaking in hushed tones to Harry as Ron headed towards the living room.

"No, not yet." Harry whispered back, looking round to make sure Ron was out of ear shot.

When he looked back round at Hermione, she had a very unamused expression on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed exasperately, "But I'll go and talk to him now."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said with an air of happiness after getting her way. She sauntered off into the kitchen so that Harry could speak with Ron alone.

Once in the livingroom, Harry sat in the armchair close to where Ron was sitting on the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet.

"So...." Harry started, chosing his words carefully, "what happened to you in India? Last I saw you, you were in love with...you know," he lowered his voice dramatically, "Hermione."

Ron put the paper down and exhaled deeply, "I know. I know I was. But there was always this voice in my head saying 'it's never gonna happen, mate. Move on'. Do you know whose voice that was?"

Harry shook his head slowly, but he was hoping Ron wouldn't say-

"It was you, mate."

Harry cursed in his head, he hated it when he was right.

"Really?" Harry said, forcing surprise, "Great." he muttered in an undertone.

"I mean, you were right! She looks at me and sees a friend. Always has - always will. And then I met up with Padma and I'm happy. I never would have gone for it with her if it weren't for you!"

Harry forced a smile, but inside he knew that Hermione would kill him if she found out what Ron had just said.

At that moment Hermione walked into the room looking worried.

"Ron, I think there's a Knarl outside, would you go and check please. It is your area of expertise after all."

Ron stood up and headed for the door, "It's probably just a hedgehog, but I'll check anyway, just incase. You don't want it attacking your garden!"

"No, certainly not!" Hermione said seriously, watching him go. As soon as he was a safe distance away she turned to Harry.

"So? What did you find out?" she asked, crouching down to Harry's sitting level.

Harry averted Hermione's eyes, knowing that what he was about to tell her would hurt her.

"He....he..he said. He said Padma and him are having a really good time. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood up slowly, "What?" she whispered in awe.

"But also!" Harry added cheerily, "the good part is that he made the decision all by himself! He decided to go for it with Padma without any inside help whatsoever!"

"How is that _good_?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed.

"You have to _really_ think about it." Harry said, trying hard to cover up his guilt.

**I have to admit here that I don't really like this chapter, don't know why - it just hasn't grown on me. Review anyway though - tell me what you all think! Promise the next chapter is better!**


	4. Phone Games and Flying Cushions

Chapter Four: Phone Games and Flying Cushions

"Hi, Padma. Yeah, I'm brilliant, you?"

Hermione clutched the cushion in her lap tightly and watched Ron talking on her house phone through narrowed eyes. Ginny was staring at Hermione sympathetically from her seat on the floor beside the fireplace.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you later, okay." Ron was standing by the window with his back to Hermione and Ginny, which was fortunate as he would probably have questioned Hermione's angry glares.

"What? Oh thanks honey! No, no, okay, no you hang up, no you! Okay, okay, one...two...three."

He turned quickly to Hermione and Ginny and signalled to them to stay quiet. Hermione's eyes were in danger of getting stuck in the back of her head, she was rolling them so often.

"Well, you didn't hang up either!" Ron laughed after a moment of silent waiting, walking over and sitting beside Hermione on the sofa. "Okay, no, yes, no you hang up! No! You, you, you-"

In a fit of rage Hermione grabbed the phone out of Ron's hand and hung up for him. She handed it back to a very shocked looking Ron.

"Hermione, what the-"

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione said, trying hard to look genuinely apologetic, "I thought you were talking to me!"

Ron smiled at her, "It's okay, I'll just call her back!"

He got up and walked into the hall, dialling Padma's number in the phone.

"Great! You do that!" Hermione muttered angrily, standing up and flinging her cushion hard across the room.

She made her way towards Ginny and fell down on the floor beside her. "Ginny, how did this happen to me? How?! A week, two weeks ago, I was fine! Ron was just....Ron, just my best friend. But now he's _Ron! _A really great person that I can't have!"

Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder, "I wanted you to have him too."

"I know you did," Hermione said depressingly, "I know. I'll just have to deal with it."

At that point they were interrupted by Ron walking back into the room and making kissy noises down the phone to Padma.

Hermione bolted up. "I've got to get out of here!" she announced, rubbing her head stressfully, "I'm going for a walk, see you later."


	5. Embarrassing Encounters and Horrible Hea...

**Sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long - just incase anybody out there missed me. Anyone? Anybody at all? Oh well....I'm updating anyway. Here is the final chapter of the second part of my trilogy (if that makes any sense?). Once again - nothing in this story is mine, it has all been stolen from Harry Potter and Friends and then merged together. You might - if you look hard enough - see some original work in this story, but knowing me it is very unlikely. Oh well, hope you enjoy anyway!**

Chapter Five - Embarrasing Encounters and Horrible Heartache

The small South London flat of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley was silent. Silent that is apart from a stirring from the creaky, winding staircase, where a bushy haired, twenty-two year old - wrapped in a checkered nightgown - was slowly and nervously making her way towards the front door. When Hermione reached the destination she craned her neck to look down the hallway, the bright morning light shone through the tiny window on the front door. When she was fairly positive that the coast was clear, she made a silent but panicked gesture towards the top of the staircase.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Hermione fairly jumped out of her furry purple slippers and made an almighty crash by knocking over the coat stand - so much for being quiet.

"Nothing." Heremione said to a fully dressed Ginny, her eyes continually darting back to the top of the stairs, "I'm not doing anything - is anyone here yet?"

"Yeah," Ginny said slowly, eyeing Hermione suspiciously, "Harry got here ten minutes ago. But you're changing the subject - why are you being so...so shifty?"

There was a clatter upstairs as something was knocked over and some angry muttering followed. Ginny's eyes widened and she stared questionably at Hermione, who's eyes were tightly closed in embarassment.

"Well," Hermione eventually said, "Ginny, do you think you could close your eyes for a minute?"

"Hermione! What is going on?! Who's up there?!"

Hermione looked at the floor, not wanting to look at the impatient Ginny, "I sort of did a stupid thing last night..."

"'Allo Ginnee! We meet once more!"

Ginny spun around to find the source of the deep foreign voice, her eyes widening much more as they fell on the figure of Viktor Krum...in his boxers.

Hermione rushed past Ginny and began to push Krum back up the stairs, "Okay, Viktor, you go and get dressed then you can get on your way."

The girls watched the retreating back of Viktor Krum and when he was completely out of sight Ginny turned on Hermione. "How did this happen?! _What were you thinking?!_"

Hermione adopted an impassive look, "I just, you know, bumped into him last night when I was on my walk."

"Where?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"At his house in Bulgaria," Hermione muttered quickly, "Can I smell tea?" She tried to head off towards the kitchen but Ginny blocked her path.

"Woah! Wait a minute! I thought that you and Krum were just _friends_?"

"We are," Hermione said simply.

"Then what the hell is this all about?!"

Hermione paused, but then hung her head in shame, "I know, I know - I'm pathetic, completely pathetic!"

Ginny softened, "Hey, you are _not_ pathetic, you're just upset, people do stupid things when they're sad."

Tears began to appear in Hermione's coffee brown eyes. "It's just this whole thing with Ron and he was being so...so 'lovey-dovey' with Padma last night and I just felt so upset and jealous and...and alone."

Just then the front door swung open, and Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Ron and Padma walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Ron announced happily.

"Yeah," Padma smiled, "We got...sidetracked."

Hermione rolled her eyes from behind Ginny, just as Krum once again walked down the staircase.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, the lopsided grin rapidly disappeared from Ron's face as he caught sight of Krum. Ron's eyes quickly darted from Krum to Hermione standing in her nightgown.

"Ron!" Krum said, outstretching his arms.

Ron took a step back, "Vicky?!" he said, a look of utter disgust had spread over his face.

Krum smiled, not sure whether or not Ron was joking. An awful silence passed in the hallway...then-

"So...uh...what are you, em, doing here, then?" Ron asked, scratching his head, trying to pass off being casual.

Krum indicated Hermione, "I spend night with Hermy-own!"

A hot flush spread over Hermione's face, she noticed Ron's ears turn a dark shade of red. And the look on his face - Hermione couldn't work it out. Was it anger? Jealousy?

"Oh...right then." Ron muttered, and Hermione's hopes were dashed.

"Well, I must leave," Krum said, "I have someone to meet. Thank you Hermy-own, I very much enjoyed our night together." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron's eyes glaze over as he closely watched Krum.

Krum smiled and left as Ginny took Padma through to the livingroom, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. They stood in silence for what seemed to Hermione to be an eternity, until Ron spoke up.

"So....uh, he's back?"

"Yes, he's back." Hermione answered, maintaining eye contact with Ron, even though he wouldn't look at her, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Ron said, looking at her at last, "No problem."

XXXXXX

A few hours later, Harry found Hermione sitting on the bench outside, staring up at the sky, deep in thought.

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up startled, "Oh, hello Harry."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not. Sit down." Hermione said, shifting over to give Harry more room.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay," Hermione shrugged.

Harry laughed a little, "That bad, huh?"

"What? No, Harry. Honestly, I'm fine. Just had to get away from the lovebirds for a while." she snorted but Harry could read Hermione like one of her much loved books.

"Hermione, I've known you for long enough to know when you're feeling vulnerable and upset. Talk to me, it might help."

Neither of them spoke for a while, Harry watched Hermione patiently as she looked blankly up at the clouds again, almost as if she had not heard Harry. But then -

"Oh Harry...it's just, well, when I saw him get off that train with Padma, I really hit rock bottom. But, now, today in particular, when I see them together it just gets more and more painful every time. It's like there is rock bottom, the earth's crust, boiling hot lava and _then_ me."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed them on his jumper - it was clear that he really didn't have a clue what to say. He replaced his glasses and said thoughtfully, "Well...there's really only one soloution, I think, you've just got to tell Ron how you feel."

Hermione gasped and turned quickly to Harry, "Shush! Keep your voice down! Someone might hear!"

Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes - he had practically whispered his last statement, and everyone else was nowhere in sight.

Hermione continued, biting her lip nervously, "How can I just tell him? What about Padma?"

"What about her?" Harry interjected. "They've not been going out long! Ron has loved you for about ten years!"

Hermione lifted up her hand to silence Harry. They sat and listened carefully - footsteps were approaching.

Ron's head poked out of the back door, "Hey, there you are, I've been looking for the two of you everywhere."

"We were just talking." Harry said.

Hermione clearly felt that wasn't enough, "Yes, but it was nothing important. Just a silly little conversation about-" she looked about frantically, her eyes fell on Ginny's small vegetable patch, "mushrooms!"

"I see..." Ron said, looking at her strangely, "anyway, just to tell you that me and Padma are leaving now. I've got a lot of paper work to get done. So I'll see you both later - bye."

He waved and turned to leave but Hermione sprung up from her seat.

"You're leaving?"

Ron stopped, "Yeah," he said slowly, "that's sort of what I meant by 'bye'."

"Well," Hermione said, thinking fast, "Can I, eh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ron looked completely kerfuddled but nodded his head, "Sure."

Hermione shot Harry a meaningful glance and he picked up on it. "I'll leave you to it."

As Harry headed towards the flat, he turned back at the last minute and gave Hermione an encouraging smile from behind Ron's back.

"So..." Hermione started.

"So...?" Ron repeated, grinning at her.

Hermione lost her nerve after that grin for a few moments, but then she pulled herself together.

"Right...well, first of all....first of all...Viktor and I are not together, we never have been, last night I just needed a friend, someone to talk to and he was there for me. He slept on my bedroom floor. And that is the complete truth - I swear, everyone just got the wrong idea this morning. It was a little embarassing actually..."

"Right," Ron said, he looked at the ground but then began to laugh.

"Second of all - "Hermione looked at Ron's bowed head, and was confused by the laughing, "What? What is it?"

"Right...okay...before I say anything." Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione, "is this one of those things where you talk about Krum for ages and ages and I get pissed, then you ask why I'm so bothered by him and we argue and end up ignoring each other for days?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Okay then...well, in that case, can I just clear this all up.....I think the guy is scum." He said it so simply and casually that Hermione was quite taken aback.

"Oh...right."

"I hate him," Ron shrugged, "I mean, I physically HATE him. Always have, ever since our fourth year."

"I kind of guessed..." Hermione added quietly.

"And, well, I know you always tell me that you are just friends but...Hermione, you're way too good for a guy like that!"

"Really? You think that?" Hermione looked up at Ron in awe.

"Yeah! Hermione, you deserve to be with someone who appreciates you and gets how amazing and passionate and intelligent and sweet and...and how pretty you are."

Hermione blushed heavily.

"And it would also help if he could say your name properly." Ron grunted.

Hermione laughed and Ron continued, "You need someone who wakes up every morning thinking, "Bloody Hell! I'm with Hermione Granger!" Someone who makes you feel good about yourself..."

Hermione took a deep breath and made a brave move by stepping closer to Ron.

"You know?" He continued, "like I do with Padma."

Hermione's head dropped at those words. She felt faint and cold, as if a dementor had just walked by and sucked all of her happiness away. Eventually she looked up at Ron, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Uh..."Ron said, "Was there not a secondly?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "That was about it..."

"Okay, well I'd better go now. I'll speak to you later, alright?"

"Sure," Hermione almost whispered, she watched him walk away and then flung herself down on the bench and cried.

XXXXXX

Three days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Padma were out for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. When Ron went off to the bar, Padma leaned towards his two best friends and asked in a barely audible whisper, "I was wondering what to get Ron for Christmas. Can you guys give me any ideas?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, then said, "Well...he likes the Chud-"

"Viktor Krum!" Hermione interrupted, saying it in the spur of the moment. "Ron _loves_ him, thinks he is the best Quidditch player in the world, _and_ they're great friends. Yes, you should get him loads of Krum merchandise. You'll be in his good books for _ages_."

"What do you mean, like a scarf or a figurine?" Padma asked eagerly.

"Well...yes. But do you know what would be much better? A poster. _Or_, even better, bed sheets! Yes! A Krum bed cover - he would love that!"

"Okay, thanks Hermione! Tell Ron that I've gone to the little girls room, okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling as she watched Padma head towards the loo.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione...."

But Hermione just grinned wickedly and popped a chip into her mouth.

**Okay there you go - I made this chapter longer because people were saying that my previous ones were too short - so I hope this was better. Look out for the third and final part of this trilogy. It may take a while though, knowing the speed I write at.....Review, 'cos you know you want to!**


End file.
